


Fallen Friends

by Spook123



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spook123/pseuds/Spook123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Tom gets the call to kill Levrov, shows what happened to people after Mi-5. Ruths funeral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Friends

Tom Quinn, Christine Dale, Zoe Reynolds, Will North and Beth Bailey made an exellent team. In the month and years since they had left Mi-5 or that life they had done well for themselves.  
As soon as Tom had been decommissioned from Mi-5 he and Christine got together formally, then after travelling for a year they set up their own service, Anglo-American Security. Over the years they had cleaned up a lot of intellligence messes including a lot of section D's, Tom's old stomping ground. Then when they were ready they started recruiting...   
Zoe Reynolds (now Gina) and Will Northhad set up a safe haven in Chile for them and their daughter- Evie. Evie was now six and according to Zoe was "fantastic". The last thing Tom wanted to do was disturb their peaceful exile but he needed goood agents and that was what Zoe and Will were or could be. Obviously Will had but his foot down on any dangerous under-cover ops but they were now huge parts of the team.   
Then there was Beth their latest recruit. After being decommissioned she had joined almost immediatley. Tom had been only to happy to have her as she was exactly what the team needed.  
But now all Tom Quinn could think about now was Ruth- poor Ruth. He had recieved the call from Harry a week ago. Tom was never going to forget the sound of Harry's voice- he was a broken man, desperate for revenge. So as Tom approached the compound gate he was fired with revenge for his friend.  
"I have an appointment with Mikhail Levrov" his voice sounded cold hard. As Tom slowly walked forward a voice crackled over the comms system   
"Careful Alpha 1, there will be guards" there was Zoe, she had wanted to come but Will was adamant it was to dangerous. It was a shame, Tom had wanted her with him. The suddenly a cold, russian voice called out   
"Tom Quinn, your reputation proceeds you" he smiled and evil sardistic smile  
"I hear you have come to kill me" this had to be expected, a man with such connections had to know, know what was coming.  
"yes I have" and with that Tom shot him and walked away.   
Tom was angry then- angry at everything- angry about Ruth, angry about Danny, angry at Mi-5 for everyone who had fallen for them. And as he walked away Tom felt satisfyed.  
"Job done control, Job done"

 

***

Two Days Later  
Everyone was in black. They all file in, some not even knowing who she was really. Harry had said once that he wanted her funeral to not be little, to not be lonely. And it wasn't all, all that could come did- all of section D, Sam Malcolm and Harry... sitting at the front, the look of a lost man. As the first hymm started two people crept in at the back, looking down at the floor. They sat down as the first reading started   
"You can shed tears because she is gone, or you can smile because she has lived,"  
And as Harry Pearce spoke these words Zoe Reynolds and Tom Quinn payed their respects to their Fallen Friend.


End file.
